Requiem for the Phantasma
Requiem for the Phantasma (金の聖夜霜雪に朽ちて Kogane no Seiya Sousetsu ni Kuchite) è un Hatsune Miku canzone che debuttato nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA scritto e prodotto da DeadballP. Informazioni Questa canzone è stata impostata a comparire in Hatsune Miku and Future Stars Project Mirai ma ha finito per essere rottamati per motivi sconosciuti. Anche se, la danza completo può ancora essere trovato nei file del gioco. Apparizioni di gioco La canzone debutatto nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA dove può essere sbloccato cancellando The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku. E 'disponibile anche in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Dreamy Theater e Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Dreamy Theater 2nd con lo stesso identico gioco di ritmo e PV (anche se con grafica ad alta definizione aggiornati). "Requiem for the Phantasma" è anche presente in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade e Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone ed è stato anche uno dei primi canzoni nella versione iniziale del gioco arcade come con altre canzoni nella prima gioco di Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA. Quando il gioco arcade è stato aggiornato per Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone, un grafico di gioco extra estremo difficoltà ritmo per il canzone è stato aggiunto il dicembre 8 2016. "Requiem for the Phantasma" restituito in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2nd e Dreamy Theater 2nd come una canzone DLC che può essere acquistato dal negozio PlayStation che è stato rilasciato il 22 dicembre 2010.link E 'è apparso più avanti in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA extend e Dreamy Theater extend dove può essere sbloccata da cancellando Wintry Winds. Aveva esattamente lo stesso PV e il ritmo di gioco che aveva in Project DIVA 2nd anche se è stato dato un nuovo video di sfondo. Il nuovo sfondo è stato poi aggiunto a Project DIVA Arcade cui può essere utilizzato insieme lo sfondo originale. In Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone, "Requiem for the Phantasma" è stato incluso nella canzone pacco Future Sound. Sito ufficiale Descrizione Tradotto in italiano Info di gioco di ritmo ''Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA'' ''Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade/Future Tone'' ''Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2nd/extend'' Liriche Giapponese=Merry Merry Christmas 何がめでたいかわからないけど Merry Merry Christmas とりあえずおめでとうは言っておく 朝起きると　枕元見てみる 何にも置いてないのも　もう慣れっこ サンタクロースは きっともういないけど 心のどこかで　信じている ふりしきる雪は　どこまでも白くて すべて　すべて 音も立てずに　覆い尽くすわ Merry Merry Christmas 最期まで独りだったみんなも Merry Merry Christmas 愛の中激しく散ったみんなも Merry Merry Christmas 貧しくても夢見続けたみんなも Merry Merry Christmas 雪の下で安らかに眠れますように ずっとずっと前 初めてあなたと出会った時には もじもじして 二人ともお互い見れなかった 忘れたくない 私もそろそろ壊れちゃうけど 幽霊でいい もう一度あなたに逢いたい Merry Merry Christmas 私は歌う　あなたへのレクイエム Merry Merry Christmas 聖なる夜　切に祝福願う Merry Merry Christmas 永い間　口に出せなかったけれど Merry Merry Christmas 一度くらいちゃんと言うわ 「愛してる」|-|Romaji=Merry Merry Christmas nani ga medetai ka wakaranai kedo Merry Merry Christmas toriaezu omedetou wa itte oku asa okiru to makuramoto mite miru nani mo oitenai no mo mou narekko SANTA CLAUS wa kitto mou inai kedo kokoro no dokoka de shinjiteiru furishikiru yuki wa dokomademo shirokute subete subete oto mo tatezu ni ooitsukusu wa Merry Merry Christmas saigo made hitori datta minna mo Merry Merry Christmas ai no naka hageshiku chitta minna mo Merry Merry Christmas mazushikutemo yume mitsuzuketa minna mo Merry Merry Christmas yuki no shita de yasuraka ni nemuremasu you ni zutto zutto mae hajimete anata to deatta toki ni wa mojimoji shite futari tomo otagai mirenakatta wasuretakunai watashi mo sorosoro kowarechau kedo yuurei de ii mou ichido anata ni aitai Merry Merry Christmas watashi wa utau anata e no REQUIEM Merry Merry Christmas seinaru yoru setsu ni shukufuku negau Merry Merry Christmas nagai aida kuchi ni dasenakatta keredo Merry Merry Christmas ichido kurai chanto iu wa "aishiteru"|-|Inglese= Video Project DIVA = |-|Project DIVA extend = |-|Project DIVA Future Tone = Curiosità *La palcoscenici iniziale di questa canzone (visto in Arcade e Dreamy Theater 2nd) deriva dalla canzone Miracle Paint e Marginal. Anche se appaiono versioni alternative di stadi in Project DIVA extend. Riferimenti Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki *VocaDB en:Requiem for the Phantasma Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni DLC Categoria:Canzoni del 2007